


Strength

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Slam Poetry - Fandom, personal poetry, poems - Fandom, poet - Fandom, slam poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: I love you, there are not enough words for me to scream until my lungs wither and my throat dries up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



> I love you, there are not enough words for me to scream until my lungs wither and my throat dries up.

For you, I would bleed roses.  
I would sing with a saccharine smile,  
Dripping with my insecurities.

For you, I will allow brambles and thorns  
To grow in my throat and choke me.  
I will pluck the weeds from my ears,  
And listen only to you dear.

For when you touch me without consequence,  
I feel lightning settle itself in my chest  
Like a thunderous roar, from a mighty lion.

Words cannot describe my affection.  
There are not enough sonnets or poems,  
I cannot speak enough soliloquy.  
I fear you.

I love you.


End file.
